


Worst Yarn

by breed (weatherby)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherby/pseuds/breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and his mother have differing feelings about maroon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Yarn

"They were all out of everything, love."

Molly slips Ron from her breast and tucks him into the folds of linen in his crib. He yawns in his sleep and kicks his feet out once before settling in, one tiny hand curled up next to his face.

"Everything?" Molly lets out the light of her wand and edges Arthur out of the room. He is still wearing his cloak, and his hat is half-cocked because he has hit it on the bedroom door again.

Arthur looks guilty, slightly embarrassed and apologetic. "They had the fancy stuff. It was really ex - it wasn't right. Worst-thingy weight yarn, but I didn't think that sounded very good. I got the - the less fancy kind. They didn't have all that many colours, I'm afraid." He smiles sheepishly. "They were selling this stuff in bulk, though. So I got maroon. A chap always likes a good maroon."

He hands her a brown sack, stuffed with skein after skein of maroon yarn, the cheap, stretchy kind that separates easily and frays. There is more than enough to knit sweaters for the entirety of Ottery St Catchpole.

"I think this will do," she says, and for the next fifteen days she knits while Arthur is at work. She knits between trips to Diagon Alley for Bill and visits from friends of Charlie's, she knits when Fred and George run stumbling from the room as Percy enters.

One night Arthur comes home, early this time, just after midnight, and Molly is holding Ron in her arms, wrapped in at least four metres of a maroon afghan.

He beams and says, "Nothing wrong with maroon!"

The colour clashes horribly with Ron's hair and the yarn is loose. It stays whole because of magic, but Molly holds him up proudly. "You were right, Arthur. I think maroon is just his colour."


End file.
